Kanohi Force Rules and Regulations
The following is a list of the official and binding Kanohi Force Rules and Regulations. These rules were created and voted upon by the Leedurz of the Kanohi Force, and all current members have agreed to abide by them or risk the penalties. All rules must be followed by all members, with no exceptions under any foreseeable circumstance. This includes Leedurz and any members in moderating positions alike. NOTE: The mods retain the right at any given time to put out a general warning if they feel a topic point is about to reach rule-breaking status. Better safe than sorry! 1. No Profanity > This includes anything and everything considered a “bad word”. Dirty words that might not be considered swear words but are generally still frowned upon are included in this rule. Because of the apparent frequency of this offense, punishment will not be immediately administered for minor offenses as long as the offender deletes his/her comment upon moderator request. > This rule extends to linking to sites and videos or posting images that contain profanity. If you wish to share such a site, video, or image, send it privately to those who would want to view it. If an image, site, or sentence containing profanity is sent to you privately against your knowledge and without your consent, contact any of the Leedurz immediately with proof of the matter. > Acronyms are allowed, to an extent. Spamming of any acronym is, of course, not allowed. 2. No Hateful Political/Religious Debate > In other words: rude, spiteful, raging argument. As long as you’re respectful and polite, political and religious talk is welcome to a degree. The Moderators have the right at any time to close a conversation if they believe it is bordering rule-breaking levels. > NOTE: Talk of taking over the world is exempt from this rule and may be discussed at any time. 3. No Spamming > Speaks for itself. > This rule extends to all categories, including but not limited to: images, memes, GIFs, speaking in foreign languages, using strangely-fonted text such as zalgo, producing meaningless babble, deleting comments for effect, etc. Those in charge of the chat get to decide what qualifies as spam. 4. No Inappropriate Content > The occasional minor joke or jab is fine, just keep it below R. Given the standard for PG-13, though, you might want to keep it below that as well. Use your common sense. > This rule extends to linking to sites containing questionable content. We will not tolerate two-party transmission of any inappropriate content with consent from both parties under any circumstance. '''If an image, site, or sentence containing inappropriate information is sent to you privately against your knowledge and without your consent, contact any of the Leedurz immediately with proof of the matter. '''5. No Childish Behavior > This includes whining, complaining to The Leedurz or any other mods, or not being able to deal with a situation after you've made a mistake. Again, those in charge of the chat get to decide what qualifies as childish behavior. > Leaving the chat multiple times because you think it’s funny/want to be noticed? That’s childish. Persistently arguing with the mods after you’ve been asked to stop? Also childish. You’re all big boys/girls here; it shouldn’t be too hard to figure out. God help you if it is. ***The rule system is subject to potential change and development over time at the moderators’ discretion. Penalty System The penalty system is the universal method of discerning the type of punishment to be administered based on the offense. The bans will take place in whatever group it occurs in, NOT in the Kanohi Force as a whole. Being banned from one group (be it on Skype, a BZP forum, etc.) does not mean you're banned from everything KF-related. If multiple penalties are committed, those in charge get to decide the length of ban time. The system is as follows: Breaking Rule #1: 1-3 days banned Breaking Rule #2: 1-3 days banned Breaking Rule #3: 1-3 days banned Breaking Rule #4: 2 weeks to a month banned Breaking Rule #5: ?? days banned (amount of time to be determined by how annoying you were) NOTE: Penalty system is not completely finalized. There may be greater ban-times given if the same offender commits another offense within a specific amount of time, or if the case is remarkably severe. A potential three-strike system is currently in development for use with the penalty system, and will be detailed at a later date. ANOTHER NOTE: In the past, members who have been banned permanently from one part of the Force often get permanently banned from every other part of the Force. This is not an official statement or rule, but keep it in mind; most cases we will not be tolerating any other positions you may or may not be in if you are forever removed from one of them. ***The penalty system is subject to potential change and adaption over time at the moderators’ discretion. A moderator has the right at any given time to shorten, lengthen, or drop an offender’s penalty entirely as long as approval is given by a majority of the other mods.